


New Girl

by grovestep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: Written for Digital Love: A D.VaMon FanzineIn which Hana is completely oblivious to Yuna's advances.





	New Girl

Hana Song went to the same internet café every Wednesday at the same time. It was simply part of her routine. She knew everyone there was to know, and if she didn’t, she was quick to find out. Today was no different as she entered the café with her bag over her shoulder. She took her usual seat and fired up the PC.

The waitress brought Hana her usual—a strawberry bubble tea—and returned to the counter. Hana thanked her as she walked away, sipping eagerly at the drink. It was half gone by the time her game finished loading. She sat the cup down, knocking knuckles with someone doing the same. She looked up and let out a gentle gasp. 

Hana had been so caught up in her routine that she failed to notice the new woman sitting beside her. The woman barely afforded her a glance, completely enamoured in the game on screen. Hana sat watching her for a moment, mouth slightly agape, until she noticed just what the woman was playing. 

“Hey! Is that League of Legends?” Hana asked. 

The woman gave no indication that she heard her. Hana even thought she saw her turn up the game’s volume. Hana creased her brow and let out a huff. Two could play that game. 

“HEY! IS THAT LEAGUE OF LEGENDS?”

The woman let out an exasperated noise, taking off her headset and flopping back in the chair. She gave Hana a withering glare, “You have eyes, don’t you? Is that question so important that you have to interrupt my match?” 

“Is it ranked?” Hana asked, craning her head to look at the screen. 

“Oh my God, of course it’s ranked. What do I look like? A casual?” the woman said with a sharp cackle. She turned to fully face Hana, wearing a cocky grin. Hana thought she saw her eyes widen.

“Um, no,” Hana said and motioned to her screen where the summoner select for League of Legends was displayed. “My name is Hana. I play too.”

There was a brief moment of silence as the other woman sized her up, “I’m Yuna. Nice to meet you, Hana,” she said, extending her hand for a shake. Hana smiled, brushing away her hand. Yuna looked at her with a creased brow and Hana grinned maniacally.

“No handshakes. In this house, _we play_ ,” Hana said, donning her headset. Yuna was left in stunned silence at Hana’s enthusiasm, but nodded and put on her own headphones. They swapped friend requests and started up a match. 

—

To Hana’s chagrin, Yuna was good. Really good.

So good that her attempts to show off were thwarted by Yuna’s spectacular plays. Hana leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her hair. _Is this what it feels like to be carried?_ She thought, looking at Yuna through the corner of her eye. 

Yuna was busy closing out of League and shutting down her computer. She took her headset off and placed it in her bag. She looked over at Hana and smiled. “Man, that was great! Thanks for the games, Hana,” she said. 

Hana mustered a smile, still feeling one-upped. She’d never met someone who could keep pace with her before. If it weren’t for how nice and how pretty and—

_Woah, stop that line of thinking,_ Hana thought. 

“It’s no big deal. I’m here every Wednesday. I haven’t seen you around here before now, though,” Hana said. 

“I just moved here. I live a few blocks away. I’ve always been big on video games, so when I heard there was an Internet cafe just down the road, I knew I just had to go,” Yuna said.

Hana brightened, briefly disregarding her bruised pride. “If you like video games, you’d love this club I’m in. All we do is play video games together. We’re thinking of creating an esports team.”

Yuna rubbed the back of her neck and laughed, averting her eyes. Hana noticed the blush on her cheeks. “I don’t think I’m _that_ good,” Yuna said. 

“Are you kidding?” Hana said with a laugh. She felt a blush rising on her own cheeks. “Usually I’m the one carrying the team, but compared to you…” 

They fell into casual and easy conversation about their other interests. Once Hana put her initial jealously over Yuna’s skills to the side, she realized they had more in common than video games. They both liked bubble tea, junk food, hover bikes, and sleeping in. They spent an hour just talking about their favorite places to eat. It wasn’t until they left to go home that they realized they lived in the same apartment building, as well.

Yuna lived on the fourth floor while Hana lived on the first, but Hana was secretly thankful that they lived so close. She wasn’t prepared to say farewell to the girl who shared all of her interests just yet. Not that she would tell Yuna that. Ever. She blushed just thinking about it. She had just met Yuna, but she could already feel her heart racing every time she looked at her, but she knew Yuna didn’t feel the same. She was just being friendly, that was all. 

“Something wrong, Hana?” Yuna asked, breaking Hana out of her reverie.

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothin’.” She said. She hadn’t heard a single thing Yuna said for at least five minutes. She was too busy with her stupid, racing thoughts. She gave her a sheepish grin, “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

“I said, would you like to come over sometime?”

Hana felt her heart jump to her throat. It took all her might not to nod immediately. She had to play it cool. “Oh, yea, that would be awesome!”

_It’s just a casual invitation, Hana. She probably just wants to show you her video games,_ Hana thought. 

“Great! Here’s my number. You don’t mind if I write it on your hand, do you?” Yuna asked. She pulled out a pen from her bag. Hana noticed it was topped with an angry, chibi bear. She stifled a laugh with her hand and Yuna quirked her eyebrow. Hana held out her other hand without a word. Yuna scrawled her number across the top. The pressure sent shivers through Hana’s entire body and she felt the overwhelming urge to burst into laughter. 

When Yuna was done, she took Hana’s hand in her own and rubbed her thumb across the numbers. Hana let out a shaky breath at her proximity and the feeling of her skin against her own. She looked at Yuna with wide eyes, unsure of what was happening. 

“Wha-” Hana said, only managing the first utterance of the question.

“Gotta make sure it doesn’t smear,” Yuna said. She stuck her tongue out at Hana and winked. Just like that, Hana had her hand back. She held the hand close to her heart. Yuna was already walking away, flashing her a peace sign in farewell. Hana pressed her open palm over her chest. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she didn’t know why. Yuna obviously wasn’t interested in her. She was just being friendly. At least that’s what Hana kept telling herself. 

\--

One Month Later

Hana and Yuna fell into a routine together. They would go to the internet cafe on the same days, play a few matches, then come back home and hang out. Yuna had joined the video game club and easily became a valued member. In just a few short weeks, Hana knew Yuna was her best friend. However, her heart never failed to race when she saw her. Her palms grew sweaty when she was close. Her voice came out shaky when Yuna touched her, whether to clap her on the back or hug her. 

Now, they both sat at their respective computers, playing a game of competitive with the rest of the club. Hana didn’t notice Yuna’s nervous glances, or how she would open her mouth to say something but then stop. Hana was too focused on the match. She did notice, however, Yuna’s poor performance. Usually she was the one to lead the attack, but now she was lingering in the backlines or dying often. 

After the match, Hana took off her headphones and looked over at Yuna. The woman was looking everywhere but at Hana. “Is something wrong?” Hana asked. 

“Hah, you noticed, huh?” Yuna said, turning in her chair to look at her friend. 

“I mean, you kinda played like crap,” Hana said with a laugh. 

“Do you want to go get bubble tea with me tomorrow?” Yuna asked in a rush, ignoring Hana’s comment about her performance. 

Hana stared at her with a dazed expression. Why was Yuna so nervous about bubble tea? They got it together all the time. It wasn’t like it was a date. Maybe something bad had happened and she wanted to tell Hana over tea…

“Of course. Usual place, usual time?” Hana asked. 

Yuna nodded. Before Hana could ask anything else, she had already packed her bags and left. Hana watched her go, her mouth slightly agape. What was that all about?

_Maybe she needs some support. She seemed pretty upset. Maybe I can surprise her with the entire team’s support!_ Hana thought. She clapped her hands together. 

“Hey! You guys are invited to the bubble tea place tomorrow!” she said, raising her voice so everyone could hear. 

_Yuna will absolutely love this!_

\--

Hana and her teammates were sure to get there early so they could place their orders and prepare everything for Yuna. They ordered extra sweets and Yuna’s favorite flavor tea. Hana sat on one of the barstools, spinning it around in circles with her legs out straight. The tea shop blurred together in a kaleidoscope of colors. When the stool stopped and everything came back into focus, Yuna was standing at the door. Hana grinned, making her eyes crease at the corners. She wasn’t met with the same expression. 

Yuna’s eyes were wide, but she wasn’t smiling. She looked distressed. Her brow creased and mouth tilted into a frown as she looked from her teammates to Hana. Hana felt her heart drop to her feet. She decided then and there she never wanted to see that expression again. Yuna turned on her heel and left the tea shop. Hana leapt from the barstool and followed.

“Yuna! Yuna, what’s wrong?”

Yuna didn’t stop or give any inclination that she heard her. 

“Yuna please! Just tell me what happened.”

Yuna came to a stop, turning around. Hana stopped dead in her tracks. Yuna was crying. She wiped tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands, looking at Hana with a look that struck her with a terrible feeling. She had done something very, very wrong, but she didn’t know what. 

“Hana, why did you invite the team?” Yuna asked, her voice quaking.

“I thought you needed support. I...You looked really upset at the meeting yesterday. I thought something had happened and I wanted to support you,” Hana said. 

Yuna let out a shaky breath. Hana realized she was laughing through her tears. It started off as a giggle but evolved into a bent-at-the-waist laugh. Hana stood awkwardly by watching her, unsure how to handle the situation. 

“Hana...Hana, it was a _date_ ,” Yuna said between laugh-sobs. “I was asking you on a date. If I wanted to invite the whole team, I would have.”

If Hana’s jaw could unhinge and fall to the floor, it would have in that moment. She stammered, unable to form a proper sentence. “Wh-why are you crying?” she managed.

“Because, you’re so _dense._ I wanted this to be perfect. I wanted to… I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. Walking in and seeing the whole team there...I was frustrated because that perfect moment I had in my head was ruined.”

Hana stepped forward, taking Yuna’s hands in hers, “Then...Then tell me now. I’m sorry, Yuna. If I had known, I would have never invited them. I didn’t think you liked me like...like I liked you.” 

Yuna stared at Hana, her eyes red and cheeks blotchy from tears. She managed a smile. Without wasting another moment, Yuna pulled Hana in for a kiss. Yuna cupped her cheek with one hand, wrapping her other hand around Hana’s waist. Hana closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. When they parted, Hana was breathless. 

“Does that tell you enough?” Yuna asked. 

“More than enough,” Hana said, squeezing Yuna’s hand in her own. “Now, come on. You have at least fifty dollars worth of sweets at the tea shop and if you don’t eat them, I will.”

The two exchanged another quick kiss before returning to the bubble tea shop, hand-in-hand, smiling, and happier than ever before.


End file.
